


Nervous

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Femslash, Nervousness, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kara and Alex's wedding day, but Alex gets nervous. Will this tear apart their relationship or will the two be able to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this," Alex said for the umpteenth time as she paced back and forth inside the tent where she was preparing to go out to get married to Kara.  
She ran her fingers through her hair almost crying.  
"Alex listen to me," Lucy said, "Kara loves you more than anything, I bet she's just as nervous as you but I'll bet she's handling it. You can do this Alex. You're strong."  
"I love her too, but I don't...I'm afraid of what people will say if I marry her, I mean she's my foster sister...She's Supergirl, she's ALWAYS been the strong one. Compared to her I'm weak. I...I can't marry her. I want to, but I can't...I just can't."

Lucy sighed.

"You know this will ruin things between you and Kara? She might very well hate you for this," Lucy warned, pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke.

"She'll understand," Alex said, "This is me we're talking about."

"Alex don't do this. You don't want to ruin things with her do you?"

Alex shook her head.  
"No but I can't marry her," she insisted.

* * *

Kara stood on the carpet that led back to Alex's tent, waiting for the other woman. Alex came striding down the carpet but her stride was different than normal and the brunette's eyes were puffy.

"Alex, what's wrong?"  
"Kara," Alex began before pausing and taking a deep breath, "I can't do this."

"I...I don't understand," Kara said, "You can't marry me? Is that what you're saying? I thought...I thought you loved me."

Kara's heart was breaking as she spoke.

"No, Kara you don't understand. I DO love you, more than anything and I DO want to marry you, it's just...you're my sister in everything but blood, what would people say?"

Kara couldn't stop the flash of hurt that crossed her face and Alex visibly faltered.

"Kara I am so SO sorry about this," Alex said, "I want to marry you, I really do but...."

Kara held up her hand.

"If you want to marry me then let's do it," she said, starting to get angry as well as hurt.

"I can't," Alex said, "Please don't be angry, I don't mean to hurt you but I...I can't do this."

Kara's eyes began to glow red and she began to float slightly above the ground. Alex swallowed nervously.

"Kara," Alex said nervously, "I'm sorry, I really really am. I didn't want to hurt you."

"GO! Before I lose control of myself and do something I'll regret," Kara warned.

Alex nodded, thinking that perhaps Kara would calm down and return to her later. The brunette agent turned and walked away, trying not to be upset at the latest development in her relationship with Kara. But she couldn't do it, only delaying it until she was out of Kara's field of vision and safely back in her own tent.

"Alex? Can I come in?"  
Lucy's tone was gentle and caring.

"Go 'way," Alex said, "I don't want to talk."

"You might say that," Lucy said gently as she entered and slowly sat next to Alex, "but I can read it all over your face. You DO want to, and you need to too."

"Lucy," Alex began, "I...I've ruined things with her. I'm guessing you heard?"

"No, I didn't hear your conversation," Lucy replied, "but I went to her tent and she was throwing things around and screaming. You really hurt her."

"I know I did," Alex snapped, "I screwed up big time."

"Look," Lucy said, "I might not be a Kryptonian and I am certainly not part of your family, but I can read people pretty well. And Kara, well she's human in her personality and her heart, it's her physicality that's alien. She's acting angry, but she's just masking how devastated she is. She's hurt, but she's not going to push you away. I suggest you go to her. Try to explain it gently, and maybe not right at first, but she will believe you, and she'll forgive you. She loves you, Alex."

"Thanks, Lucy, I appreciate you trying to help, but you didn't see her when I told her."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Her eyes...they went red. Glowing red. And she levitated. I was honestly terrified that she was going to hurt me," Alex said.

"She would never hurt you, not intentionally," Lucy said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara? Kara, can we talk?"  
"Go. Get out of here," Kara's voice came through the tent.  
"I'm not leaving," Alex said, steeling her courage and pushing her way into the tent, "I want to talk."  
"Ok. Talk," Kara said, standing and crossing her arms.  
"First of all, I'm sorry. I probably could have handled it better earlier. I just didn't like seeing how upset you were."  
Kara opened her mouth to respond, but Alex held up her hand and continued.  
"I know," Alex said, "You were just upset because I was backing out on the wedding. I understand that. You had every right to be upset, but your reaction kept me from saying it as gracefully as I planned. It stopped me from executing my plan, and for that I'm sorry. This doesn't mean I love you any less, I still love you more than anything in the world and if I could I would spend every waking minute of my life with you. That's how much I love you, I'm just...I was scared, Kara."  
Kara opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. There were tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.  
"Alex," she choked out, "I...I...I love you too, I...I wish this hadn't happened. Do you...Are you still scared? Because truthfully I'm not angry, I'm just hurt that you called it off like that. I was. I still love you, and if you're not...If you're still willing, then I'm certainly willing to forgive you."  
"Kara, I think...I think I am, well I think I'm past my panic attack, but I'm still scared. Just the normal amount of scared someone should be before their wedding," Alex replied.  
"Do you want to move ahead then, pretend nothing happened?"  
"Yeah," Alex said, "I think that's for the best."

"Ok...And I'm sorry for reacting like I did," Kara said, "I hope you weren't scared of me. I would never purposely hurt you."

Alex leaned in, pulling her foster sister/fiancée close and resting her arms on the blonde's shoulders. She leaned in and kissed the other woman softly on the mouth.


End file.
